What if
by hiei1317
Summary: What if The Nightmare Before Christmas was told from Lock, Shock and Barrel’s side? (in Lock’s POV) Trust me, I stink at Summaries, please R and R! ANbetter summary. Spoilers People!
1. The Begining

A/n: some random drabble that I was inspired to write when watching The Nightmare Before Christmas the millionth time that turned into my first Lock, Shock, and Barrel story. It kinda has to do with what the three do right from the start of the movie. Now I have one thing to ask of everyone, please no really bad flames. I haven't written a single story that I haven't allowed flames, but please no really really bad ones that I think this one might earn me. This in Lock's POV. Now that I've talked too long, to the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the movie (though I do own a Lock doll) and I do not own the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas (except I do have the Special Edition DVD) either! Wow! That was short; now on to the story!

I sit in the shadows, staring into the commotion of Halloween Town on Halloween night. I feel a sudden chill and feel something brush my hand. I look over to see Barrel and Shock, my brother and sister, shifting from behind the crates like me, to on top, to get a better look.

We can't see past the group though. We're just too short, right next to all the demons we look like midgets, especially next to Jack, the Pumpkin King, who is currently rising out of the murky waters of the fountain.

I look over again and see Barrel barely awake, leaning against the crate, nodding himself to near sleep.

I pull on Shock's sleeve, pointing out Barrel's slight consciousness. She smiles an almost loving smile, though that would be impossible, and hops down off the crate and walks over to our youngest brother.

Being the oldest, Shock can almost solely carry our small, yet heavy, brother, on her own.

How we got this way you ask? Well, it was almost 300, maybe 400, years ago, when I was 6, Shock was 7, and Barrel was 5. Mr. Oogie Boogie was already raising us when he asked the question: Do you three want to stay this way forever? Well, being the kids we were, we said yes with no second thought and the deal was set, the spell cast instantly. We still don't mind, but we worry sometimes if our decision was truly all that it was cracked up to be. But it's too late now.

I walk over to Shock and the two of us heaved Barrel all the way back to the tree house.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we arrive we rig into the pulley and get upstairs into the tree house. From there I have to get Barrel the rest of the way up, up a flight of stairs and into the room we share. Shock's is up a different flight of stairs, in a different part of the tree house.

Since Barrel had fallen asleep in our arms on the way home I got him changed and I tuck him in. I never understood that part of us; no matter how much evil resides within us we still have a bond with one another, most of the time.

I hop onto the top bunk of the bed and lay back, thinking that tomorrow is nothing new, and knowing nothing has been new for over 300 years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

a/n: well... i have more! but i need at least three reviews to keep going!!!!


	2. The Letter

a/n: well... that was a surpirise! luckily i'm working ahead and fast! Thank you to all that have read, whether you reviewed or not! thank you, thank you, thank you! now on to the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: see last chapter... now on to the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wake up to hear the alarm go off.

But then it hits me; we don't have an alarm. I look to the bottom bunk to see that Barrel has already gotten up and changed.

I hop down and quickly change into a new red devil outfit, the same as every other day, and I run down the steps only to run headfirst into Shock.

"What is it?" I ask, rubbing my sore head.

She shrugs and I turn to Barrel, who is also shrugging with a spoon in his mouth, as he sits in front of a bowl of breakfast, leftovers from yesterday probably.

I go outside and see Jack headed towards town. I want to call out, like any other day, but something stops me. A voice in my head. It's the echo of a warning we have gotten from Mr. Oogie Boogie, "Jack is not my friend anymore! You hear that kids?! He is no longer my friend and you are to have nothing to do with him!" We never figured out what made him so mad, but we know not to cross him.

I walk back inside and see that no one left me any breakfast.

I look at them both and they smile at me, putting on a more wicked grin then anything.

I walk over to our stash of trick-or-treating candy and pull out a chocolate (a/n: yes Halloween Town has chocolate, it would be a crime if they didn't!).

Shock and Barrel follow my example, Shock taking a hard candy and Barrel taking a sucker.

"What do you think?" Barrel turns to me.

"I have the same thought as you," we never need any explanation of what the other says, we understand each other perfectly.

We both turn to Shock, "If you two don't know..."

We accept the facts and sit down, wasting the day away as usual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later, I hear the mailbox, which we have at a very inconvenient spot (between the start of the huge drop in to the crevice and the tree house), open and close. I watch the race between Shock and Barrel as they head out and decide to join in.

We race into the front hall where Shock grabs my tail and throws me aside, but not before I grab Barrel's collar and he grabs Shock's dress.

The three of us are quickly into a mess and things are near impossible to make out. A few times I swear I am biting and punching myself, but the fight is over fast, for Mr. Oogie Boogie has emerged from his gambling hall and is holding Shock and Barrel off of me as I recover, having been the last one punched.

As the three of us catch our breaths not a single one of us dares look our "father" in the eye, knowing the first is always the one that has to answer the question.

"Who started this?!" I look up to see that Shock has taken the blame, it was her turn any ways.

"I did, Mr. Oogie Boogie," her innocent act starting to be played. First the confession.

Second, the puppy dog eyes.

Third, "I won't do it again," the promise.

And bingo!

He sets Shock and Barrel down, gentle, but not as soft as a parent would.

The three of us stand still, all the while the boogie man walks down the tunnel to his lair, the walk that always seems the longest when we want to do something, but don't dare move.

When he finally leaves we all dash out the door and look in the mailbox. It's a single letter.

Shock grabs it a tears the envelope before Barrel or I could react.

She reads the letter off to us, "Shock, Lock, and Barrel,

This is an invitation to a great extravaganza. This year Halloween Town is celebrating Christmas and I, Jack Skellington, need your help in setting this up. Please arrive in town today for more details.

Signed, Jack."

My gaze travels between Barrel and Shock, both unable to talk. Grins start to spread across our faces.

"We get to..." I start.

"Go to town..." Shock adds.

"And celebrate Christmas!" Barrel finishes. In the silence that follows he adds, "What's Christmas?"

"Maybe it's like trick-or-treating," my excitement shows.

"ONLY BETTER!" Shock yells.

We don't waste our time in running back to the tree house. We quickly grab our masks; we hate going out in public without them. So few of people know what we really look like.

"What do you think we could help with?" I ask.

"Why, the tricks of course!" Shock answers.

"But besides that, I mean. How hard could it be for THEM to think up some good tricks now and then?" my point being taken Shock and Barrel shrug. We ponder for only a moment longer.

"We are the best," Barrel comments, with this, and a few evil-sounding laughs sneaking out, we head to town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

a/n: ta da! another chapter! getting good? i wouldn't know without a good review! um... maybe only 2 this time... i think i still need a limit... ttyl!

hiei1317 ;)


	3. Kidnap Mr Sandy Claws?

a/n: from here on out I will tell you for a disclaimer just read my first chapter. I can tell you people like this story... and it scares me (hides under chair). and i also know i have the whole story out, but please review chapter by chapter... i would really appreciate it! Title: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?

We wait behind the four vampires, and we have been waiting for a while now. The only good thing is the entertainment. Being the best, and only, trick-or-treaters of Halloween Town, we don't go anywhere without a few minor tricks with us.

We hear the Mayor's voice yelling towards the back of the line for Dr. Finklestein. As he passes we see his look of frustration, showing that Sally has, once again, slipped out.

After he passes we laugh a little, and in the process catch the attention of a few more skeptical residents.

As we watch the vampires head toward Jack we realize that we're next. We watch as the vampires complain about the toy and as Jack is about to send them away we quickly get out some ammo and throw a bone, a baseball, and a rock, at the mayor.

He seems very mad at first, but then he sees us and gets a very worried look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" his voice has no hidden fear, it all shows, much to our pleasure.

I start off, "Jack sent for us..."

Shock continues, "Specifically..."

"By name," Barrel ends.

And we decide to take our chance in a grand entrance. As I take off my mask I start, "LOCK!"

"SHOCK!" my sister continues.

"BARREL!" he finishes by licking his still not finished sucker.

The Mayor turns to Jack, "Jack! Jack! It's... Boogie's boys!" (a/n that line really makes you think about Shock being a girl... hm... goes off to ponder this). The Mayor's voice is riddled with anxiety.

"Ah! Halloween Town's finest trick-or-treaters," I feel the urge to yell 'duh' at him, but think better of it. "The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mist..."

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack," Shock acts flatter, and we all laugh.

"Absolutely no one is to know about it! Not a soul!" the last part he points at us harshly. As he whispers his plan to us I notice that the Mayor is having trouble keeping his tie in place.

When Jack finishes I turn to leave as he continues, "And one more thing," he grabs my tail in mid stride and pulls me back. He starts to yell, "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this!"

"What ever you say, Jack," Barrel nods.

"Of course, Jack," Shock continues.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack," I finish as we laugh, fingers crossed behind our backs.

Outside the hall we start to wonder.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"I dunno! This Sandy Claws sounds mean," Shock answers.

"This whole thing sounds exciting!" Barrel yells.

The rest of the way home we think. We have our old tricks, but nothing to use when it comes to kidnapping.

As we arrive and hop in the cage we face each other and start off together, "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?!"

I push forward, and remove my mask; "I wanna do it!"

Barrel steps up and removes his mask, "Let's draw straws," he pulls out our spitball straws.

Shock takes her mask and removes it, only to hit Barrel in the side of the head, "Jack said we should work together!"

Barrel adds in, "Three of a kind!"

"Birds of a feather," I comment.

"Now and forever!" and we start up a tune. "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight/Throw away the key and then /Turn off all the lights"

Barrel walks over to the wall, near a trap, followed by Shock. Barrel puts his sucker in a cage as Shock keeps the tune going, "First, we're going to set some bait/Inside a nasty trap and wait/When he comes a-sniffing we will/Snap the trap and close the gate"

I interrupt as the now trapped bug is passed to me, "Wait! I've got a better plan /To catch this big red lobster man/Let's pop him in a boiling pot /And when he's done we'll butter him up". What did they expect? I was always the most gruesome, but I try to be modest. As we do this I have dipped the bug so that it is partially cooked, but still living.

As I hand the bug to Shock we start our next round, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws/Throw him in a box/Bury him for ninety years /Then see if he talks"

Shock turns to face Barrel and I, "Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man," she starts and watches as we bow down and she throws the bug in the cage down our tunnel that also is our shrine to our "father".

I turn on my knees to my left to face Barrel and he turns to me as Shock faces us both, "Can take the whole thing over then/He'll be so pleased, I do declare/That he will cook him rare". Once we hear that Mr. Oogie Boogie has taken the bug and been satisfied we feel it's safe to move.

I walk to our little catapult and place Barrel on it as I sing the next part on my own, "I say that we take a cannon /Aim it at his door and then/Knock three times and when he answers/Sandy Claws will be no more". I have now shot Barrel through the door of our armory.

Shock takes over, standing by the door of our armory as Barrel stumbles out, a pot on his head, "You're so stupid, think now/If we blow him up into smithereens/We may lose some pieces".

The next part I join, "And then Jack will beat us black and green."

We finish and go to help our younger brother, carrying him upside down as we sing. "Kidnap the Sandy Claws/Tie him in a bag/Throw him in the ocean/Then see if he is sad". With the last line we heave Barrel into the tub and he makes a mighty splash.

Shock and I get close to add in our next part, "Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around/If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town."

We then jump into the tub ourselves, to find that Barrel has completely drained it. He continues as Shock and I recover, "He'll be so pleased by our success/That he'll reward us too, I bet"

We're all thinking the same thing as our walking tub makes it's way to the armory: "Perhaps he'll make his special brew/Of snake and spider stew/Ummm!"

We continue, and Shock jumps out as we all sing, "We're his little henchmen/And we take our job with pride/We do our best to please him/And stay on his good side"

Shock goes straight for the weapons as I connect a ball and chain to Barrel's ankle, "I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!"

As I drag him Barrel looks over in disapproval, "I'm not the dumb one!"

"You're no fun!" it's rare for Barrel, but we sometimes to help him out.

"Shut up!" Shock yells at me.

"Make me!" I counter; dropping the extremely heavy ball and letting it roll away.

Shock picks up a box and starts the next part, "I've got something, listen now/This one is real good, you'll see/We'll send a present to his door/Upon there'll be a note to read/Now, in the box we'll wait and hide". While she sings I start to stop scowling and listen with content as Barrel tries to peak inside the box.

She continues, "Until his curiosity."

The rest of us join in as the box opens, "Entices him to look inside/And then we'll have him/One, two, three" on one, two, three, Shock's pet scorpions jump onto Barrel's head.

We continue and pack the tub as Barrel throws the ball in, being dragged with it, "Kidnap the/Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick/Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick." A quick grabbing of everything else on inventory as we sing the next part, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits/Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks".

By now we're all in and heading towards our destination, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see/Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key". With this we are finished and laugh our hearts out.

We head into the woods and start to attack each other again.

"We should stick to the old fashioned trap him in the bag!" I hold up the bag, which has pumpkins on the black background and a gold string to tie it closed.

"No way! I wouldn't bother! We could just as easily take him by knocking him out and putting him in the guillotine!" Shock was always the violent one.

Barrel starts to frown at the idea, a rare thing for him, "But I don't think Jack would like that... I think he wanted Sandy alive."

"Oh, what do you know?!" Shock turned to him.

"More than you apparently," I mumble, barely audible, but she hears me.

She grabs my tail and bends it around a sharp sword, cutting it on the edge.

"YOW!" I yelp. I unravel my tail and head lock her. She quickly is punched in the side by Barrel who then double teams her with me, until she throws Barrel off and pins me to the floor of the tub just as Barrel stops and looks at where we are.

I look as well as Shock rolls off of me. It's the strangest sight. There are all these trees about and all of them have some sort of picture painted on them. I look over to one, an oval with bright paint all over it. I see that Lock has found one with an over decorated tree and Barrel one with an animal, like a bird but bigger and fatter.

"I think it's this one," he points.

Shock shakes her head, "Jack didn't say anything about a bird, but a tree with bright lights and bright colors, he did! It has to be the tree!" she points to her painting.

"No way! He said bright colors, and this one is the brightest of all!" I feel they're too bright actually. I'm ready to vomit.

"It's the tree! You know it as well! You just don't want to admit it," she yells.

I swallow, "Oh please, don't make me sick!"

"But that would be more fun!" Barrel yells, but a glare from Shock and me apiece shut him up.

"Fine!" Shock retorts and punches me in the stomach, making me have a lurching feeling.

"I didn't mean that literally," another swallow.

"Why don't we split up?" I ask, "If you're so smart."

"If you're so smart you'll remember Jack told us to work together!" she yells.

"NO!"

There's a long wait and she finally gives in, and we open the oval picture, being sucked into a bright, pastel, swirling vortex.

We land in a field of bright flowers and sunlight pours onto us.

"I don't like it here!" Barrel complains.

"Either do I, but you don't see me whining!" I answer.

"Then let's get this over with fast," we nod at Shock and run into the town.

We head towards the bright colored oval buildings. We arrive at the biggest one.

"Well, I think we know where Sandy would be!" we knock on the door and wait. When the huge creature opened the door we quickly bagged the thing, no second thoughts.

"Let's get Sandy to Jack!" with Shock's command we're off!

A/n: wow! That was a hard one to think up a title for this... yes I am finished with this story, so the rest of the chapters are coming rapid fire.That was really long too... srry...


	4. Not Sandy?

a/n: yes I know this was quick, but if you do not mind I would like to say thank you to all of those that decide to review! Title: Not Sandy?

When we arrive back in town we still don't see many people, and then we notice the line is still there.

The three of us run up to Jack yelling, "Jack! Jack! We caught him! We bagged him!"

Jack looks over, "Perfect! Open it quickly!"

Barrel opens up the knot and a rabbit hops out. Jack stares and comments, "That's not Sandy Claws."

"It isn't?" Shock asks, and I start praying it was just the wrong house.

"Who is it?" Barrel asks, being the nosy kid he is.

The rabbit hops over to Behemoth and starts to sniff around. As this is going on Shock starts to try and think up a plan to keep us out of trouble. When Behemoth randomly yells out, "bunny!" though the rabbit screams and hops into the bag again. Not smart, but not dumb.

Jack, getting annoyed, growls out, "Not Sandy Claws. Take him back!"

"We followed your instructions," I explain, backing off. If Jack is mad you stay away, especially with us, he never gets mad at us "harmless children".

"We went through the door!" Barrel tries to help me.

Jack looks up and hisses, "Which door? There's more then one!" He looks to make sure we're listening and continues, "Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this!" he pulls out a tree shaped cookie.

Shock turns to me as I gulp and starts strangling me as she yells, "I told you!" My mask goes flying. Barrel turns to her face and punches her, sending both of them to the floor and Shock's mask flying. I take advantage of her being down and jump on top of her, punching her. She grabs my neck again, while I punch her more and I choke out, "You knock that off!"

Shock yells, "Ow! Ow!"

Jack seems about fed up with Barrel watching Shock and me fight. He pulls his lower jaw down and roars as we jump up. All of us gasp and Shock stays out in front, protecting her two younger brothers.

Jack moves to the bag, "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He then turns to us, "Take HIM home first. And apologize again."

Masks back in place we get up and he continues, "Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely!"

Barrel and I turn and yell, "Got it!"

Shock adds, "We'll get it right..."

"Next time!" we finish in unison.

A/N: hmm... I could have done better. What do you think?


	5. A Day In The Life Of Me

a/n: wow! I can't believe I wrote all this! I guess that means you want more then. Title: a day in the life of me

Shock turns to me as we close the doors.

"Yes! We better get it right next time!" she hisses.

Barrel, sitting on top of the bag, leans back and sighs, then sits up and comments, "Before we get in trouble, AGAIN," he stares pointedly at Shock and I, "let's get whoever this is back!"

Even Shock can't say 'no' to that. We all hate being in trouble; and if being in trouble with Mr. Oogie Boogie was bad, then being in trouble with Jack is like a plague sweeping down upon you.

The trip back to the forest, especially down the middle, takes forever, especially when you have to walk. It's well into the night when we finally make it.

We let the rabbit out, explain what happened (in a very vague way) and show him where to leave.

"Lock?" Barrel calls for me from inside the tub. I walk over and peak inside and he continues, "I'm tired."

I hop into the tub with him and he rests his head on my stomach. Shock hops in as I rest a hand across Barrel's stomach, lightly embracing him, but not enough for anyone else to notice.

I turn to Shock and whisper, "I'm wiped too, let's get Sandy Claws another time, now that we know where to go."

Shock yawns and answers, "Sure, why not? We still have time."

Our tub walks us home, but none of us care, we fell asleep on the way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up to the feeling of Barrel trying to use my stomach as a mattress. And while I do like my brother, I throw him off of me.

"Hey!" he whines.

"Sorry, but if I didn't move you I'd be a pancake," I over exaggerated, but not by much.

His eyes start to water, "I don't weigh that much, do I?" he seems so childish.

"Nope!" I grin and he tackles me.

I look over to see Shock still asleep. That girl would sleep through the end of the world, I swear!

I walk over to her the best I can, and I a tub that's not that good. I get a little away over from her feet and quickly pounce on her.

Her reflexes cause me to get a knife in the left arm. I tumble off of her and grab my wound, which is now starting to bleed.

I quickly jump out, followed by Shock. She ruches to me and drowns me in apologies, "Oh my gosh! Lock, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I've been better," I hiss, the pain seeping into my voice.

I head off to find our first aid kit and quickly clean and bandage my wound.

I watch as Barrel throws away a few cloths I had used as Shock insistently makes breakfast, trying to give Mr. Oogie boogie no reason to leave his lair.

This all leaves me with catching and cooking a bug for Mr. Oogie Boogie. I quickly hop down, but Barrel intercepts me. He answers my look with a simple explanation: "You won't be able to snap the trap quick enough with one arm, I'll do it."

Accepting facts I surrender and head to the kitchen to help Shock, but find that she has already finished and is waiting patiently.

"I thought you were going to..."

"Barrel finished it for me, he insisted," my tone goes cold.

"Barrel!" Shock yells.

"Aw, c'mon Shock! You made me miss!" Barrel yells back, apparently missing his prey. Minutes later we hear the trap snap and we rush over.

At the shrine we watch as Barrel throws our offering down the tunnel as we bow down to the opening. When the offering is taken and the cage thrown back, we stand up and slowly make our way to the kitchen.

We eat in silence. Having lost use of my left arm, I have some trouble, but luckily I don't have too much trouble. Naturally I'm a righty.

We finish eating and throw our dishes in the sink, just adding to our already touring pile. As a rule the only time we wash our dishes are if we need them, or if we're told to.

Barrel and I speed ahead of Shock, beating her to the bathroom and locking the door behind us.

Barrel turns the hot water on as I get the towels ready for after we finish.

Barrel and I take our baths maybe twice a week, while Shock tries to make hers daily. The only time Barrel and I bother is to annoy Shock though.

We throw everything aside and hop in the tub, my bandages automatically soaked.

"That'll teach you," Barrel sneers as I wrestle with the sticky, and now soppy, bandages.

Finally removing them, I throw them in the trashcan, making a perfect basket. My wound starts to sting at the touch of soapy water.

I find a water bomb hidden next to the tub. When Barrel finally turns around I quickly fill the weapon and throw it at him, soaking his still dry hair.

This, my friends, is a declaration of war in this house!

Our "war" lasts about an hour when we start to hear Shock yelling, "There are other people in this house, you know?"

"Oh, bite me!" I yell back, Barrel erupting with laughter.

Shock slams the door with her fist and we hear her storm off.

Minutes later Barrel and I are leaving the bathroom, snickering. From up in our room we hear a sound like a banshee shriek. Seemingly this is the sound of Shock realizing half way through her bath that Barrel and I have stolen the shampoo and soap. We thought ahead and locked the bedroom door, to make sure Shock's wrath never passes the door. We also (a/n: when did they plan off this?) left the stuff in another place, so that she wouldn't have any reason to open the door.

We hear her leave the bathroom with a slam and charge straight for our room.

"It's not here, Shock," I yell.

"Yeah. Sure..." she yells, now outside the door, trying to pick the lock.

"Seriously, we hid it somewhere," Barrel answers.

"Where?" she demands.

Barrel looks to me and I look back. We sigh.

"Behind the bookcase," I answer, referring to the bookcase that we hide a door to an alternate exit of our tree house.

"It better be!" she answers.

It is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's been thirty some days since we returned. My wound is now a barely visible scar, but that's the only visible change. Actually it's the only change at all.

We are just sitting around, doing nothing, as usual, when Shock jumps up and yells, "We got to go."

"What?" I stare at her paranoid state.

"Sandy Claws," no more necessary. We hop up and get ready.

In no time we are headed, once again, to the forest, just us, our masks, and our bag.

A/n: oh, I'm sure you're so excited! No, really, I'm pretty sure that was a good way to leave a cliff hanger in this story!


	6. Sandy Claws meets Oogie Boogie

a/n: hmm... this is another toughy chappie to name. And I also have a question to put in, but that'll be in my end author's note. Title: Sandy Claws meets Oogie Boogie

We fall into a white pile of freezing water.

"What is this stuff?" Barrel asks.

"I don't know," Shock answers.

"Well, I don't like it," I conclude.

We continue on into town to find little people, our size, walking around in weird outfits.

"It must be Halloween," I mumble.

We find our house, and we approach. We ring the doorbell and a weird tune plays.

Waiting is worse than any other torture, but we can hear him inside. He opens the door slowly.

"Trick-or-treat," our voices in perfect unison.

"Huh?" he stares.

We waste no time. We leap at him, screaming, and capture our prey.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sweet success! We have him! Sandy Claws!

We walk into town, seeing Jack in his Sandy Claws suit.

We can't contain our excitement, and we yell out, "Jack! Jack! This time we bagged him."

Jumping up I yell, "This time we REALLY did!"

Barrel crawls to the front of the bag, "He sure is big, Jack."

"And heavy," Shock finishes.

We feel Sandy trying to get out. With a last effort he demanded, "Let... me... out!" and he's released.

We hear Jack start rambling, and we lose interest.

"I told you," mumbled Shock, as Barrel tries to keep his balance on the moving Sandy Claws.

I growl and she smirks, behind her mask of course. As for knowing this, it's mainly because the masks bond us, to know exactly how the other two feel.

Sandy throws us out of the argument, "B-But there must be some mistake."

"See that he's comfortable," with Jack's words Shock and I start to close the bag.

But Jack interupts again, "Just a second fellas. Of course! That's what I'm missing," he takes Sandy's hat, "Thanks."

"B-B-But--. You can't just... hold on!" but he's too late, we close the bag. "Where are we going now?"

We all turn and head out the gate. When the final limit gate's are closed we hear Sandy again, "Me on vacation? On Christmas Eve?"

Barrel, ignoring him, inquires. "Where are we taking him?"

"Where?" Shock asks.

I turn and remove my mask, "To Oogie Boogie of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable then that! And Jack said to make him comfortable, didn't he?"

Shock and Barrel turn to me, "Yes, he did."

Santa, startling me, begins to speak, "Haven't you ever heard of peace on earth and good will towards men?"

The three of us look at each other and respond, "NO." All the way back to the house we laugh and joke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We arrive back to the house, still laughing.

Santa, now out of the bag and tied up, compliments of Barrel, tries pleading, "Don't do this."

Like that would work!

"Naughty children never get any," with this we shove him in, "presents."

Barrel picks up his pitchfork as I grab a plunger and I hand Shock a broom.

Trying to bang him in, Shock turns to me, "I think he might be too big."

Santa gives a pain filled groan as I turn to her, "No, he's not. If he can go down a chimney, then he can fit..." I shove once, "down..." again, "here!" with this last shove he goes flying down, as we listen to the bolts bend and pop.

We listen in content as Mr. Oogie Boogie accepts his offering with pleasure. We start to shift though, uncertain if the preparations were good enough for our "father".

But we hear him start, "Well, well, well, what have we here?/Sandy Claws, huh?/Oh, I'm really scared/So you're..."

"Good, he likes him," Barrel comments. I punch him and we goo back to listening.

"You're jokin', you're jokin'/I can't believe my eyes/You're jokin me, you gotta be/This can't be the right guy/He's ancient, he's ugly/I don't know which is worse/I might just split a seam now/If I don't die laughing first"

"I wish we could see!" Shock complains. Barrel tries to slap her, but misses, and sends him spinning to the ground.

I laugh. Why we seem to always act like this is beyond me. We're well over three generations old, but we act five, or maybe six years old. Like best friends, we can fight and make up in a day. When both friends swear the other lost a two person race, no matter how much they fight over it, they make up by the next day.

I push my way next to the vent and listen in, Well if I'm feelin' antsy/And there's/nothin' much to do/I might just cook a special batch /Of snake and spider stew" 

I turn to find the others have heard this too. Dreams of the tasty food swim within our heads.

We walk off to see a shadow sneaking around the gate through the window.

I hold out my hands and the others stop and we all lean down, so we can't be seen. From this far off no one can see us, and they are just little dots, but there is no mistake that someone is headed for us.

"What should we do?" Barrel asks.

"I don't know!" I answer.

"Let's hide," Shock points toward her room and Barrel and I smirk.

We head up to her room and find that it's been completely painted lavender. It's decorated with weapons everywhere. The only other things in the room are some books.

We watch as Sally comes through the door. She sneaks over to our shrine and just as we jump to try and stop her, she slides down the shrine, a rope in hand.

We wait and watch for her to leave, but instead we hear the Mayor's voice come over, "Skeleton Jack is a pile of dust!"

We look at each other and start to dance in a circle, "Pile of dust! Pile of dust! Skeleton Jack's a pile of dust!"

We are having so much fun that we don't notice Jack, standing right behind us.

"Ahem," he coughs. We gulp and turn around.

His stare is enough to get us to scream, running to the far corner.

"Tell that crazy Mayor that I AM alive and bring him here!" we nod and he leaves.

A/n: Do you think that this should have a sequel? I need to know! I have one planned and ready to go!


	7. The End

A/N: I think the title explains it all. Title: The End

Halfway back to town we stop the Mayor.

"Stop, stop!" I yell.

"What do you want this time?" his face getting a hint of worry in it.

"Jack isn't dead!" Barrel screams.

"Yes he is," the Mayor returns to his completely mournful state, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"What did you see exactly?" Shock forces him to look her in the eye.

"He fell out of the sky and then..."

"He crashed, of course," I finish for him, "but he survived!"

"I don't believe it!" Mayor growls.

"Fine," Shock nudges me and Barrel and we hold out our hands and we take off our shoes (except for Barrel, who doesn't wear any).

We make a chorus, "We swear..."

"Lock, your tail," I scowl and show my tail.

We start over, "We swear we have seen Jack, and that he's alive."

The Mayor turns around the car and points it to where we came from. "Prove it."

I smile, Barrel laughs, and Shock jumps in the air.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We slide down the shrine, for the first time ever. If the Mayor hadn't been so mean we would have enjoyed the ride more though.

We hit the bottom and the Mayor shines a light down on Jack and Sally, strangely alone.

"Jack!" he yells.

"Here he is," Barrel starts.

"Alive," I add.

"Just like we said," Shock ends.

We throw a rope down and pull the two out.

We run to the car and wait for the others.

"Where was..." Barrel starts.

"...our father..." I add.

"... down there?" Shock questions.

We lower our heads.

When we look back up the others have left the tree house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everything else from that day went all right.

We rode into town, finally the heroes that we have dreamt of being so many times. There was a grand song as the Pumpkin King returned to town, unharmed for the most part.

Then it started to rain that horrible frozen water. We started to roll it into balls and throw it at people. Jack was our first victim, as we hid behind the fountain.

Nothing could have gone wrong, until we got home, and found the tree house empty.

A/n: TA DA! What did you think? Is this worthy of a sequel? Did I get you thinking about what happens?! Please review!!!!!!


End file.
